Prior attempts to attenuate this unwanted reflection have involved single and multi-layer anti-reflective (AR) surface coatings. Single layer AR coatings are the most prevalent solutions for AR improvement in commercial optical systems. They generally reduce surface reflections ˜100%, can be manufactured in high volume and are cost effective. The disadvantages when used in Spatial Light Modulator systems includes below average performance and integration challenges associated with anti-reflective coating material removal in certain areas of the device. Multi-layer AR coatings can reduce surface reflections in terms of contrast ratio by ˜100-200% but the disadvantages over single layer coatings increases significantly in the areas of uniformity requirements, manufacturability, cost, and material removal; particularly when applied to the manufacturing of SLMS.